Borboletas
by T. Lecter
Summary: Acho que é porque você me faz feliz. / Para o Dan, que me faz feliz.


_Bleach _© _Tite Kubo. Novidade? Tenho uma: ELE NÃO MERECE._

* * *

**Borboletas**

_"Acho que é porque você me faz feliz."_

Para o Dan, que me faz feliz.

* * *

Houve um silêncio espontâneo quando se encontraram no jardim. Ururu estava imóvel ao lado de uma roseira. Uma das mãos erguida em direção ao céu, o dedo indicador apontava uma nuvem e seus olhos quase fechados para fugir da luminosidade ofensiva do sol. Jinta riu baixinho ao vê-la naquela posição que lembrava vagamente a estátua da liberdade. Imediatamente correu para as papoulas mais próximas e quebrou um galho fino. Tinha de lhe preparar uma coroa para que assim pudesse ficar a própria estátua. E o adorno de papoulas vermelhas combinaria perfeitamente com a pele branquinha dela. Assim teria motivos para rir da cena pelo próximo ano inteiro.

Sentado à sombra, Jinta começou a preparar a coroa de papoulas, frequentemente olhando Ururu e verificando que ela permanecia imóvel. Notou um amontoado frenético de borboletas ao redor da roseira e pensou que aquela era uma cena legal para fotografia. Quando terminasse a coroa e a jogasse na cabeça de Ururu, como num jogo de acerte o alvo, tiraria uma foto e diria para a menina que as borboletas eram aviões caça do governo americano. Tinha certeza que ela ia fazer cara de sofrimento e murmurar alguma bobagem.

Riu de novo. Era tão divertido poder usar Ururu em suas travessuras abomináveis.

A menina permanecia petrificada em seu rito estranho. Mal respirava, dava a impressão de que sufocaria até a morte a qualquer momento. Olhava pelo canto dos olhos a imagem de Jinta prostrado à sombra, tecendo sua coroa. Evitou sorrir para que não pusesse tudo a perder e continuou apontando para cima, o dedo um pouco flexionado.

- Vamos – sussurrou. – Vamos logo...

- Hei, Ururu, que diabos você está fazendo aí? Olhe aqui pra mim quando eu falo com você, mocreiazinha! Está parecendo um monge!

- Shhhh, Jinta-kun! – murmurou baixinho. – Não faz barulho!

- Tch! – e voltando a atenção para a coroa inacabada, disse para si mesmo: – Como se você mandasse em mim.

Ururu começou a sentir câimbras no braço. Era uma posição desconfortável, afinal. Já passava das três da tarde e logo, logo Urahara ia convocá-la para fazer alguma coisa de útil na vida. Talvez limpar a frente da loja, alimentar Yoruichi-sama, tirar as pragas do jardim ou organizar o estoque. Quis suspirar, mas preferiu continuar em sua imobilidade teatral.

Jinta esperou os primeiros sinais de entardecer para dar o acabamento à coroa. Apreciou o próprio trabalho, orgulhoso. Pensou que Ururu ficaria muito cômica quando colocasse aquilo. Analisou a área por um bom tempo, divagando sobre a melhor forma de pôr aquilo na cabeça dela e ser rápido o bastante para fotografar antes que ela arremessasse contra sua cabeça de volta. Foi a passos miúdos para trás dela, ainda concentrada em sua bizarra situação paralítica, e enfiou a coroa de papoulas muito violentamente em sua cabeça.

Saiu correndo para a frente dela, lotando-a de cliques de uma câmera que puxara com rapidez do bolso. O riso frenético do garoto espantou as borboletas e os flashes espantaram a visão da menina.

Ururu defendeu os olhos instintivamente com as mãos e viu todo seu trabalho ir por água abaixo. Bufou desapontada e encarou Jinta, ainda rindo a analisar as fotos recém-tiradas.

- A estátua da liberdade e os caças de guerra! Merece até uma moldura, Ururu!

- Jinta-kun... – removeu o adorno da cabeça e o observou longamente. O garoto tinha feito um bom trabalho, apesar do susto que lhe dera. Sorriu timidamente e entrou correndo em casa, a coroa presa ao peito e um dos braços pendendo ao lado, cansado, quase sem circulação alguma de sangue. – Estragou tudo, Jinta-kun. – cochichou, sem deixar que ele a ouvisse.

Anoiteceu.

-x-

Se fosse uma bailarina, estaria se sentindo muito bem. Mas inclinar o corpo até aquele ponto e erguer uma das pernas para trás era uma posição deveras desconfortável para alguém em pleno meio-dia ficar ao lado de uma roseira. Porém lá estava ela, incansável, equilibrando-se como fosse possível para não se mexer.

Jinta não se demorou a chegar. Olhou para ela com seu ar cômico natural. Notou como naquela situação as borboletas pareciam fadinhas loucas perturbando a calma de Ururu. Preparou seu plano maquiavélico na mente e correu de volta para a loja, saltitando e rindo como se fosse natal e as botas da janela estivessem lotadas de alcaçuz. Ururu tentou manter-se segura, mas sabia que Jinta não ia ficar ausente por muito tempo.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, lá vinha ele. Correndo alvoroçado e parando a alguns metros de distância dela. Nos braços trazia uma caixa de papelão e uma tesoura, agulha e linha branca. Ururu engoliu em seco. Não podia ser boa coisa. Quando ele abriu a caixa, tirou de lá um longo pedaço de véu. Riu sozinho e começou a recortar vários pedaços. Media no pescoço, nos braços, segurava o véu com os dentes e costurava de um jeito torto e mal acabado.

Ururu podia ouvi-lo cantarolar alguma insânia. Suspirava inquieta, querendo mandá-lo embora dali e deixá-la em paz. Mas levaria um belo chute no traseiro se o fizesse, ou um puxão de cabelo, um cutucão nas costelas, uma pedrada no estômago... aí todo seu trabalho seria em vão, de novo. Aguardou.

Quando ele costurou a sexta camada de véu e estudou os movimentos do tecido levinho, girando-o de um lado para o outro para testar o caimento – como se realmente entendesse o que isso significava, suspirou satisfeito. Estava ótimo.

- Pssiu! – chamou. – Olha isso aqui, Ururu!

- Jinta...kun... eu... não posso fazer barulho. – cochichou a menina, fazendo um esforço inumano para permanecer imóvel.

- Largue de frescura! – e dizendo isso, correu na direção dela que tinha no rosto uma expressão vazia de quem sabe que vai perder um trabalho de horas de dedicação. – Vista isso aqui e volte pra essa sua posição engraçada!

Jinta laçou a cintura de Ururu com a saia de véu rosa e a fez girar o corpo involuntariamente, causando grande alvoroço entre as borboletas ao bater um dos braços num dos galhos da roseira.

- HÁ! Você ficou engraçada! Parece uma daquelas bailarinas de porcelana que o Urahara vende! Fotos, agora! – e vários cliques foram disparados.

- É que... – soltou um suspiro resignado e caminhou tetricamente para dentro da casa, removendo a saia e abraçando-a com certa inquietude no olhar.

Jinta esperou ela entrar e olhou para a roseira com certa confusão no rosto. Que diabos tinha de errado com sua saia de véu? Tinha ficado perfeita pra ela que estava bancando a bailarina paralítica no meio do jardim! Vá entender. Espantou uma borboleta que acabara de pousar em seu ombro e entrou atrás da menina.

Que complicada.

-x-

Jinta estava aborrecido. De braços cruzados no jardim ele observava Ururu mais uma vez em seu cerimonial bizarro vespertino. Bocejava e procurava uma razão lógica para a garota estar lá, no mesmo lugar de todo dia, com as mãos unidas como se fizesse uma oração (talvez algo do tipo 'que o Jinta não me interrompa hoje') e com os olhos semicerrados. Ele fez beiço, bufou, coçou a cabeça, bateu o pé no chão várias vezes e sentou. Não fazia sentido ficar feito uma besta no meio do sol todo dia ali, feito coluna no templo¹. Era pedir para ser provocada. E depois ficava o resto do dia sem lhe dirigir a palavra, como se fosse culpa dele ela ser tão mongolóide.

Estalou a língua e olhou pros lados. Não ia dar uma de bom garoto só por que a Ururu decidiu ficar enfezada. Foi procurar pulseirinhas luminosas de néon na cor amarela no estoque da Urahara's Shop. Quando retornou, ainda resmungando e fazendo carrancas dignas de Hanakari Jinta, trazia, além das pulseiras, uma tesoura e um amontoado de algodão e papelão. Sentou à sombra. Sempre reclamando e praguejando contra a vida, o universo e tudo o mais.²

- Magricela estúpida, bobona. Fica aí feito boneco de posto de gasolina, toda enfezada, parecendo um espantalho. Ela vai ver. Vai ver.

Dizendo isso e outras coisas menos acolhedoras, ele começou a recortar o papelão em duas partes iguais. Irritou-se profundamente quando, ao tomar posse do algodão, constatou que não havia levado cola. Ururu sentiu a terra tremer quando ele berrou um estrondoso 'MAQUEMEEERDA' e entrou às carreiras na loja. Voltou fumaçando. Lembrava vagamente um babuíno raivoso, pensou a menina.

Depois de um longo trabalho com o algodão, o papelão e a cola, Jinta suspirou aliviado. Notou que a menina permanecia petrificada no mesmo lugar. Sorriu. Não se daria por vencido nunca. Caminhou até ela devagar. Levava nas mãos suas asas de papelão, ornamentadas com algodão e uma auréola feita de pulseiras luminosas. Ururu engoliu em seco.

- Muito bem, sua tosca, você vai parar de agir feito uma retardada ou eu terei que implantar essas asas em você?

Ururu, percebendo que a movimentação das borboletas continuava lenta e constante, evitou responder. Foi a deixa para que Jinta entendesse o recado.

- Pois bem, - disse ele, - tome isso, e isso.

Colocou a auréola não delicadamente na cabeça da menina e depois usou o papelão para encaixar as asas nos ombros de Ururu. Naturalmente, clicou em várias fotos – sempre carrancudo, não parecia estar para brincadeiras naquele dia. Ururu não se mexeu. Ficou lá em seu novo modelito de anjo. As bochechas muito coradas. O garoto fez questão de analisar as fotos com olhar crítico. Os comentários oscilavam muito. "Um arcanjo rodeado de cupidos. Não. De fadas. Anjos e fadas são amigos? O que as borboletas seriam nesse caso? Que maldição. Essa foto parece ter sido tirada por um cego! Nem dá pra ver a cara da criatura... ai, que ângulo podre."

- Jinta-kun...

- Calada, estúpida! Pare de fazer coisas estranhas como ficar parada no meio do nada a tarde inteira! Não tem o que fazer?

Os gritos assanharam as borboletas. Ururu se espreguiçou – no que as asas caíram. Pegou-as rapidamente e entrou na loja sem pressa. Também não reclamou nem disse nada a Jinta, que pareceu extremamente ofendido por isso.

- Muito bem! – gritou ele. – O que vai ser amanhã? Vai ficar de ponta-cabeça do nascer ao pôr-do-sol? Sua... coisada!

- JINTA-DONO! – a voz de Tessai ecoou pelo jardim. – Seu enrolador, trate de ir trabalhar! Sabia que temos um estoque empoeirado precisando de atenção?

- Vida desgraçada...

-x-

Naquele dia ele não fez nada. Ficou olhando-a enquanto ela, enlouquecida, corria com uma rede na mão, daquelas de caçar borboletas. Parecia uma louca. As bochechas rosadas e a respiração ofegante denunciavam seu cansaço. Estava há horas naquela atividade e a rede ainda estava vazia. Jinta comia biscoitos.³

As flores se assanhavam com os movimentos dela, de um lado para o outro. Chegava a ser encantador. Valia pelas fotos, pelo menos. Valeria, se sua câmera não tivesse sido tomada de suas mãos noite passada, acusada de ser uma arma perigosa nas mãos de um pivete inconsequente. Tinham-lhe deixado apenas as fotos já tiradas que estavam em suas mãos, cheias de farelos de biscoito. Distraiu-se com elas a ponto de não perceber Urahara se aproximar sorrateiramente por trás e cutucar-lhe as costelas.

- Jinta-dono!

- UAAH! SEU FILHO DA PU... Ah, é você, Urahara-sama.

- Ururu está se esforçando, não está?

Soltando um muxoxo, Jinta virou a cabeça para o lado e apertou os olhos.

- Besteira.

- Devo supor, Jinta-dono, que esse seu descaso se deve ao fato de que sua câmera fotográfica foi confiscada na noite anterior, impedindo-o de registrar mais uma insânia inexplicável de sua companheira de trabalho?

A conversa foi interrompida quando notaram Ururu estendida no chão depois de um belo tombo que a fez se embrenhar num arbusto. Retomado o fôlego, ela voltou a perseguir as borboletas.

- Hunf. Não sei de nada disso.

Urahara tapou o rosto com seu leque e pôs-se a observar as tentativas alucinadas da menina, de enfiar uma borboleta na rede entomológica. Suspirou longamente e depois sorriu. Jinta sentia-se ligeiramente incomodado. Não que fosse raro o homem sentar e fazer longas pausas inexplicáveis, mas tinha de ser ao seu lado e ainda mais falando besteiras como aquelas?

- Você gosta de borboletas, Jinta-dono?

- É.

- Que frieza para se referir a algo tão belo! - a ironia flutuava como nuvens ao redor das palavras dele. - Mas sabe, Jinta-dono, aposto que você não sabe o melhor método para capturá-las. Penso que se soubesse, já teria dito à Ururu-chan.

Jinta pareceu refletir um pouco sobre as palavras do chefe. Talvez não fizessem sentido nenhum, mas tinham lá uma ponta de verdade. Não que ele fosse correndo dizer a ela como fazer o tal serviço, mas ia adorar contar vantagem sobre o assunto. Aproximou-se mais do homem e tratou de prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. De repente lhe sobrava uma ideia de irritar e interromper mais uma tentativa frustrante da menina.

- Você precisa ignorá-las - disse Urahara, misteriosamente. - São criaturas vaidosas demais para suportarem ser ignoradas. Nada a ver com o clichê de enfeitar o jardim para que elas venham. Não... Finja que não as quer e elas virão até você. Parece mágica.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo e Ururu?

- Boa pergunta, Jinta-dono. Mas acho que você tem a resposta bem nas suas mãos.

Jinta encarou as fotos e sentiu que o tom de sua pele ganhava algumas pitadas de rubro. Urahara levantou-se satisfeito e deixou os dois sozinhos no jardim. Devia arranjar alguma ocupação para aqueles danadinhos. Caçar borboletas e tirar fotografias não chegava nem perto de ser um serviço extra. O menino, por sua vez, demorou-se ainda um pouco analisando as fotos. Estátua da Liberdade, Bailarina, Anjo da Guarda. Caçadora de borboletas. Estava lá, ignorando as tentativas dele de interrompê-la. Se ela soubesse do truque, talvez usasse o mesmo para conseguir pegar as malditas borboletas. Surgiu-lhe uma lâmpada de pensamentos, e novamente ele sentiu que sua pele ardia em vergonha. Virou de costas pra ela e tratou de arrumar as fotos para depois escondê-las no limbo de seu quarto e pronto. Seria o fim.

Nada de ficar mais procurando ângulos cômicos nem costurando saias para a mocreiazinha. Era isso ou ficar louco com aquela história das borboletas. Estava decidido. Não ia ficar mais ali feito bobo. Não mesmo.

-x-

Ururu estranhou a ausência de Jinta. Mais cedo o vira passeando por ali, mas ele a ignorara completamente. Aquilo era estranho. Depois de dias a perserguindo ele simplesmente sumia! É verdade que Jinta sempre fora um pouco bipolar, mas assim era demais. Ele parecia ter desistido completamente de lhe encher o saco. Não que isso realmente fosse ruim. Podia caçar suas borboletas em paz.

Porém o tempo passava, as borboletas não se aproximavam e Jinta não aparecia. Ururu sentiu-se incomodada. Soltou um longo suspiro e acocorou-se no chão. Pôs a mão no queixo e tentou entender a razão de Jinta ter sumido assim. Talvez tivesse cansado de esperar, naturalmente. Coçou a ponte entre os olhos e bufou. Aquela inquietação ia assustar as borboletas, pensou. Mas o pensamento estava mais focado no paradeiro de Jinta e sua irritante câmera.

Distraiu-se por algum tempo encarando a porta de onde esperava, a qualquer momento, ver Jinta sair correndo com uma câmera diabólica nas mãos. Mas nada. Era o total silêncio. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e coçou a cabeça. Estava impaciente. Levou as mãos à cintura e assim permaneceu, os olhos fixos na loja, aguardando a chegada dele ou o que quer que fosse aparecer ali. Ouvia o tum-dum do coração tão claramente quanto sentia um bater de asas próximo à sua bochecha. Suspirou e quis tentar ignorar a ausência do garoto. Era tão incômodo.

- Asas?

Virou a cabeça com certa lerdeza até se acostumar com o que via e sentia. Lá estava ela. Uma bendita borboleta, bem no seu ombro! O tum-dum tornou-se tão intenso que ela acreditou que iria espantar a borboleta. Como faria agora? Jinta devia estar ali e tirar uma maldita fotografia! Na verdade o plano era capturar a borboleta sem que ele soubesse pra quê, mas agora que a tinha ali, não fazia idéia do que fazer com ela.

- Jin-Jinta-kun... - sussurrou, como se ele fosse ouvir um murmúrio tão baixo. - Aqui, Jinta-kun! Por favor... JINTA-KUN! - o grito espantou todas as borboletas e alguns passarinhos que por ventura estiveram por ali. Não demoraram dois minutos para que o garoto aparecesse lá com um taco de baseball e a expressão de terror mais aguçada que já fizera na vida.

- O QUE HOUVE, URURU?

- Eu... eu... Jinta-kun... eu... sinto muito.

Jinta ficou em pânico ao perceber que ela começara a chorar.

- Oe, o que aconteceu? Ficou doida? Ururu? O que houve?

- A borboleta... eu lamento, Jinta-kun! Ela fugiu antes que você pudesse vê-la.

- Mas que diabos?

Enxugando as lágrimas e tentando se recompor, Ururu correu até ele e o abraçou. Seu rosto molhado encaixando-se na clavícula dele. Jinta, meio que sem saber como reagir, largou o taco de baseball no chão e deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela. Passaram um bom tempo assim. Talvez a quietude tenha sido a responsável por atrair novas borboletas.

-x-

- Então, vai dizer o que deu em você? - perguntou Jinta, dando tapinhas no ombro da menina.

- Todos esses dias eu fiquei tentando conseguir uma e você estava lá para ver quando eu conseguisse, mas aí... aí... - começou a chorar novamente, incontrolável.

- Conseguisse o quê, sua lesada? Do que tá falando?

Ururu deu uma trégua do choro e olhou para ele. Soluçava ainda, mas respirava mais compassadamente.

- Eu queria pegar uma borboleta pra você, Jinta-kun. Você gosta delas, não gosta?

- Quem não gosta de borboletas? - ele disse, não muito delicado. - Só não tendo alma, oras. Mas... ah, Ururu! Vai dizer que esses dias todos, aí parada feio louca, você queria só pegar uma borboleta pra mim? Que tipo de idéia é essa?

Como se estivesse preparando o pulmão para emitir um novo choro inconsolável, Ururu fez beiço. Olhou para baixo, derrotada, e apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, depois fez que ia falar alguma coisa para justificar tudo, porém não disse nada por um tempo. Depois, notando o silêncio que ainda os rodeava como um grande peso que não pareceu disposto a ceder, ela decidiu tomar fôlego.

- Eu falhei no final das contas. Quando finalmente consegui ela simplesmente voou para longe e você nem mesmo pôde vê-la.

Jinta sentiu um nó na garganta. Coçou a cabeça e puxou os cabelos por um tempo. Gritando de forma esganada para buscar alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - que pudesse dizer sem parecer muito estúpido.

- Com que intuito você queria isso, Demôniazinha?

Ururu levantou seus grandes olhos brilhantes e chorosos para ele e fungando apenas o suficiente para parecer menos mal, ela abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa e engasgou logo nas primeiras palavras. Jinta fez que ia lhe dar um soco na cabeça, mas cruzou os braços e ficou esperando. Uma hora ela desembucha, ele pensou. E só depois do vento e as nuvens tomarem distância e a terra decidir que era hora de escurecer o céu, Ururu falou com a voz baixa e pausadamente.

- Acho que é porque você me faz feliz, Jinta-kun. Sempre ali por perto, tirando aquelas fotos engraçadas e fazendo aquelas coisas pra mim.

Um rubor semelhante a cor de seus cabelos tomou o rosto do garoto e ele desejou ser um avestruz. Ao lembrar das fotos e da conversa estranha que tivera com Urahara, ele passou o dedo indicador pelo nariz e fechou os olhos.

- Você não precisava daquela macaquice toda pra pegar uma borboleta, afinal - ele disse, sentando ao seu lado e enfiando a mão em um dos bolsos. Tomou posse de algumas fotografias e a entregou. - Olha só.. uma estátua, uma bailarina, um anjo. Todas rodeadas de borboletas. Pergunta quantas vezes eu reparei nas borboletas?

Ela esperou que ele respondesse sem que ela precisasse de fato perguntar.

- Nenhuma, na verdade. Eu nem tinha reparado que eram borboletas. Pareciam... não sei... algum acessório boboca que você usaria. Eu não me importo com isso.

Ururu sentiu alguma coisa dentro dela fazer um som semelhante a um tambor. Levou um susto, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que era apenas seu coração tentando tocar um samba ou algo do tipo. Jinta continuou.

- No que você estava pensando quando ela pousou no seu ombro, Ururu?

Ela pensou um instante, mordeu o lábio, enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e abraçou as fotos por um momento. - Eu..., ela começou, e seu rosto ficou rosado demais para permiti-la continuar. - Obrigada, Jinta-kun. - disse ela, depois de um tempo.

E curvando-se para ele de olhos fechados, estalou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, para logo em seguida levantar e sair correndo na direção da loja, deixando Jinta com uma expressão assustada, como se uma bala tivesse perfurado seu peito e ele ainda não conseguisse compreender a profundidade da dor. Viu-a ganhar distância e, com os olhos incapazes de se fechar, ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto. Surpreendeu-se. Podia jurar que sentia o abano de duas pequenas asas ventilando entre seus dedos. Segurou com cuidado e analisou do que se tratava. Sorriu como apenas um bom bobo sorri e levantou o olhar na direção em que Ururu desaparecera para dentro da loja.

- Hei, Ururu!

Ele acabara de capturar uma borboleta.

- FIM -

* * *

(1) Caminho das Índias fazendo história ok.

(2) A Vida, o Universo e Tudo o Mais, terceiro livro da série do Mochileiro das Galáxias, de Douglas Adams. Sou fã de carteirinha sim. Zaphod ruleia o/

(3) Pelo prazer de ser Random.

* * *

**N/A: **

O nome dessa fic ia ser "Per Voi" (por você); Mas eu a deixei guardada por um bom tempo, e um belo dia (hoje) o Dan falou que devíamos postar nossas centésimas fics e disse que eu deveria postar a fic "Borboletas"... não lembrei de jeito nenhum dessa fic, mas sabia que devia ser uma especial. Aí quando vim conferir, descobri que Borboletas seria o nome que melhor se adequaria a essa fanfic... Obrigada, Eumasho s2

Momento 'estou-velha-besta-nostálgica-chorando' on: Lembro-me perfeitamente bem do dia em que nos conhecemos. Éramos dois jovens bobos de 16/17 anos e descobrimos juntos o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE dos lemons em nossa vida. HSIUAEHOISUAEHSAIOE; ok, parei.

Bom, só quero deixar claro que passaram mil fics pela minha cabeça para ocupar o nº 100. É só um número, verdade, é só uma fic... mas tem toda essa carga emocional que a gente vem alimentando com o tempo... E daí nessas horas a gente percebe que o tempo é um absurdo interessante que une pessoas na distância e cria um laço inquebrável entre elas... acho que foi isso que aconteceu. Então, de todas, tem que ser essa. Não só porque ele sugeriu, mas porque eu sei a razão de ele tê-la sugerido como opção para levar o nº 100... é um ciclo que se fecha pra iniciar um novo - talvez ainda mais divertido, mais emocionante, mais fofo, mais gay, mais nosso. Então, gente... nada a ver eu ficar falando essas coisas aqui, porque é algo muito NOSSO, né, Dan? Mas é que adoro falar pra todo mundo que amo esse menino! Não venham com papo de 'êêê tão namorando' não, que uniremos nossas forças e mandaremos você para marte ruminar pedras. Só a gente entende o que é isso! 8D OWN #shora#

Ainda não tenho certeza de como nos encontramos. O mundo deve estar ficando pequeno ou nós somos grandes demais pra caber nesse mundo mínimo. (A Fodona.). Já cansei de ouvir pessoas dizendo que somos um lindo casal. Gente, sério. Que coisa _eca_ de se dizer da gente. Não somos um casal. D8 não nos termos que as pessoas insistem em nos citar. É algo além. Tem aquela conexão extra que não cabe em um casal. Somos mentes compartilhadas. Transmitimos idéias via satélite um pro outro. E embora não saibamos exatamente o que o outro está pensando no momento, sei que ele, nesse momento, ao contrário de vocês, não está lendo essa nota gigantesca, porque ele já leu antes e eu estou enrolando aqui só pra vocês não mandarem review antes dele. HÁ!

E acho, também, que ele está ciente do quanto é bom saber que fazemos um ao outro feliz com essas coisas tão simples que nos ligam. Minha mãe, uma vez há muito tempo atrás, perguntou-me quem era o *INSIRA AQUI O NOME DO DAN* na minha agenda telefônica. Tive a cara-de-pau de dizer que era alguém com quem eu nunca tinha trocado palavras na minha vida toda. Nem mesmo por aquele telefone. Isso foi...

... eu ia dizer HIPERTENSO, mas imaginei que tiraria a seriedade do momento.

Daí ela riu de mim, naturalmente. E foi divertido bancar a besta muda pra ele no telefone, no mesmo dia. :p Isso, acho, era novidade pra ele até ler essa nota. Dane-se. É legal poder dizer que o considero um super amigo e que ele merece todas as melhores coisas do mundo pra ele. /chora rios

Dan, Hans, Wall-E, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Eumasho, você sabe que me ama. XoXo.

E quem tiver a coragem de não ler a fic "Confissão" que ele acabou de postar, vai receber meu ódio eterno, incluindo suas futuras gerações.

Dan, do fantasma que te liga a uma da madrugada pra dizer Oi, e a quem você faz feliz. =*

**_ps.:_**

_Pessoas, eu sei que prometi a minha 101ª FIC a alguém. Só não lembro quem. Na verdade prometi a umas 101 pessoas. Acho que será uma fic de 101 Dálmatas para homenagear. HAHAHA BRIMKS. Nem vai. Mas espero que essas 101 pessoas se manifestem, porque não lembro quem eram e nem o que prometi. Fato. Beijos perdoem. Detalhe: da 102 à 112 são todas do Dan. Fato²._


End file.
